Electrifying
by Harkinggail
Summary: Maggie has always been an oddball, but being a super hero? How can she be a super if she can't exactly control her powers that well? How did she even come to be when she had two normal parents? Maggie gets thrown into a school for 'special kids' like her and the story unfolds around her. Warren/OC eventually. Might be a little Lash/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Being normal was never a thing I was good at. Even when I was a little tot I didn't fit in with the rest of the kids at school. I don't exactly know why I was_ so_ surprised when the _one_ day a little boy decided to play with me on the playground, a weird current of electricity shot out of my fingertips and electrocuted him. I should have expected it or something. But, who could expect something like that? Not a 6 year old; nor could a completely normal mother.

My father isn't in the picture anymore. A month or so before I was born, he was working in the lab late at night; maybe it was due to lack of sleep, I don't know, but two chemicals that weren't supposed to mix together, did, resulting in a chemical explosion. My mom doesn't like talking about it, but apparently there wasn't a body to bury. She raised me on her own. I feel terrible for her because not only did she lose her husband and had to raise a kid on her own; she had to raise ME on her own, a freak of nature. Sometimes I wish I could be normal, just for her sake.

These events led me to where I am now; the night before I head off to a 'special' high school made just for 'kids like me' called Sky High. I don't know if I should be ecstatic or frightened. But hey, what could happen, right?

"Maggie! You can't miss your first day of school!" I hear my mom holler down the hallway from the opening to the kitchen. I roll my eyes and give myself a final once over in the mirror. My thick, short, shaggy blonde hair brought out the delicate features of my oval face. The beginning of springtime brought a slight breeze in the air, so I outfitted myself in a light oversized sweater, skinny jeans, and my favorite worn combat boots. "MAGGIE," I hear my mom call again. I quickly grab my messenger bag and toss it over my head. _Do they even use regular school supplies at this school?_

Before I can make it out the door, my mom steps into my path and opens her arms wide. "Good luck on your first day! And remember-"

"No electrocuting people for fun. I know, mom." I forced a smile on my face as she wrapped her arms tightly around my shoulders.

"Mom. I'm going to be late." My words are muffled by her hair in my mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear! Go ahead. Have fun!" She released her hold and I ducked expertly under her arm and out the door without another word.

I trudged my way to the bus stop at the end of the street. _You'd think they'd have better transportation for a school like this._

As I waited, I let my mind wander. _Will people like me? Will I still be ignored, or will I be labeled a freak and cast off the island? What kind of people will be there? Do I look okay? Did I remember to put on deodorant this morning? Oh yeah I did._

My thoughts were halted by the screech of a pair of bus doors opening. A slightly chubby man in a yellow and white hat greeted me, "Morning!" I nodded my head in acknowledgement and boarded the big, yellow vehicle. As I made my way to the back of the bus, I noticed a few odd-looking characters: A kid with orange, curly hair and glasses; a girl with purple streaks in her hair; a tall guy with highlighter yellow hair and matching clothes; and a kid with a bright orange vest. _Yeah. I think I'll fit in just fine._

I sat down in the very last seat as the bus began to move again. On what I assumed was our very last stop, we picked up a patriotically dressed guy and a hippie-looking girl. As they both boarded, the boy asked, " Is this the bus to Sky High?" Everyone on the bus began to murmur.

"Shhhh! What, are you crazy? I guess you want _every_ super villain in the neighborhood to know we're here!" The driver slammed the bus doors closed.

The boy looked around frantically, "N-no sorry." He began to walk towards a few open seats, but the driver thrusted his hand in his path. "What's your name, freshman?"

"Uh. Will Stronghold." The driver gulped and breathed heavily like a fan seeing their band for the first time live.

"The son of the Commander and Jetstream?" Will nodded slowly with a small smile.

_If our bus driver has a panic attack we'll never get to school on time._ I heaved a sigh and watched it play out.

The man hopped up from his seat and threw his arm around Will's shoulders like they were the best of pals. "Everyone! It's Will Stronghold! Son of the Commander and Jetstream!" Murmurs from the other students echoed through the bus. "My name's Ron Wilson, Sky High Bus Driver." Ron thrust out his hand and Will took it, giving it an unsure shake. "If there's anything I can do to make your journey more comfortable, please let me know." He made a gesture towards the two kids in the first row of the bus, "You two. Up."

After much debate, Will and his friend traveled to one of the middle rows to sit next to their friend, the guy who looked like a living, breathing highlighter. _They all seemed nice enough, but I doubt I'd fit in with that crowd. They all seem a bit too… perfect. I guess that's what happens when superheroes have children. Perfection._

The rest of the ride went rather smoothly; up until we started heading towards the end of an unfinished bridge. Before I had enough time to bat an eyelash, seatbelts and handrails seemingly magically appeared, strapping each student securely into their seat. _Ohhh no… This can't be good._ The bus hurtled off the end of the bridge. Screams and cries filled the bus. My stomach tossed and turned and my fingertips sparked. All I could do was close my eyes and hope we didn't all die due to the idiocy of Ron Wilson, bus driver.

The screams eventually died down and the bus evened out. Curious as to what exactly happened; I slowly raised my eyelids and spotted wings on either side of the vehicle. _Well. Better transportation than I had originally thought._ A soft, short laugh escaped my lips as I gazed out the window into the open blue sky. My eyes grew to the size of melons when I spotted our destination.

Ordinary couldn't even begin to describe it. Perched atop a floating mound of earth was a beautiful school campus. A rather large staircase led to multiple white pillars and the archway of the main building. The grass, a perfect shade of green, was dotted with several oak trees. _Gorgeous, yet intimidating._

Our ride gracelessly landed on its designated parking spot as Ron let out a, "Sorrryy!" The doors screeched open and we started filing off. "A word of advice: Don't miss the bus. Cause the bus waits for no one. Except for you, Will Stronghold! You ever running late, or early, or you just need to talk," he handed Will what looked to be a business card, "Give me a call!"

I hopped off the last step and onto the pavement, gazing at my surroundings in awe. _Woahhh…_

Kids were arriving on multiple school buses, jet packs, and even just flying in by their own powers. My body tickled with electricity. _Okay, Mags. Calm down. You'll do fine. Just don't draw attention to yourself._

As I was about to split off from the group of freshmen I was with, what felt like a whirlwind ran around the group, corralling us inside. _What NOW?_ The wind slowed down, revealing it wasn't wind at all, but a chubby dude.

"Hey, freshman!" He called, "Your attention please!" _Is this some kind of welcoming committee? I just want to go find where my class is…_

A guy who seemed to be made out of pure elastic slinked down the stairs and next to his chubby friend, looking at us like we were a pile of meat. "I'm Lash, this is Speed, and as representatives of the Sky High welcoming committee-"

"We'd be happy to collect that fifteen dollar new student fee!" Lash stretched out his hand to us. _I might not have read the handbook, but I don't think there's a new student fee…_

"Uh… There was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook…" A kid in a bright orange vest stated.

I nodded my head to myself in agreement. _Yeah, I was right. Now please let us go. I can't be late._ My fingertips sparked from my anxiety.

"Okay, guys. Very funny. I'll take over from here." A popular-looking, pretty brunette girl walks gracefully up to the group, all smiles. "Hey everybody, I'm Gwen Grayson, your Student Body President. I know you're all going to love it here at Sky High…"

_This is all fine and dandy, but if I'm late to my class people will look at me funny when I walk in and I will be an awkward freak for the rest of the year. _My arms and legs started to ache with electricity. _Come on, Mags. You can do this. Calm down. No need to fry everyone here. _I filled my lungs and expelled the air once, twice, three times. The ache in my limbs lessened and I returned my attention to the perfect princess up front.

"If you can just remember those few simple rules," Gwen flashed a smile, "I promise you will not fall off the edge of the school."

_Wait, what? Did she actually say something important?_

"Now, just follow me inside for orientation."

Apparently I wasn't the only one who wasn't paying attention, because the Will kid looked just as confused as I was. "Rules? What rules?" He stammered, looking desperately at his hippie friend.

"Weren't you paying attention?" She asked incredulously.

_I think as long as I don't get near the edges of the school I'll be okay... At least I hope so._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you casrules401 and whoever the Guest user is for the reviews! That's what spurred me along! Also the follows/favorites made me smile each time I got a notification! Thank you so much! (: Here's chapter 2! Please leave a review, I appreciate them very much. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High. All I own is my OC and the original content.**

Chapter 2

I followed steadily behind the group as we trekked our way up the stairs and into the building. We weaved our way through the halls until we reached a huge gym. We all filed in, stopping in front of a podium in the middle of a dais. A gleaming ball of light whirled around the room and landed behind the podium, revealing a woman in a white suit.

"Good morning. I am Principal Powers. On behalf of all the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High." _Well that's a kick-ass power!_

"YEAH!" The highlighter pumped his fist in the air excitedly, but quickly retracted when Principal Powers gave him an unimpressed look.

"In a few moments, you will go through power placement and your own heroic journey will begin."

_Power placement? I have to power up in front of all these strangers?_

Will and his friends began to whisper amongst themselves. "Power placement?" Will asked.

"Sounds fascist." _Of course hippie-girl would think that._

"Power placement. It's how they decide where you go-" The orange kid started.

"-Hero track or loser track." The purple haired girl interjected.

Will glanced around, "The-the loser track?"

"The preferred term is _hero support_." Orange corrected.

_I really need to learn these people's names._

"For now, good deeds and good luck!" Principal Powers continued. "Let the adventure begin. Comets away!" She once again morphed into a white wisp and exited the room.

_Were the dramatics really necessary?_

Rising from the middle of the court, a man in a tracksuit and holding a clipboard appeared. "All right, listen up. My name is Coach Boomer. You may know me as 'Sonic Boom'."

_Sonic Boom? What?_

"You may not."

My eyes darted up to his form on the platform. _Please tell me he isn't a mind reader._

"Here's how power placement is going to work. You will step up here and show me your power. And, yes, you will do so in front of the entire class." I felt the palms of my hands itch with electricity.

"I will then determine where you will be assigned. Hero or sidekick." He began to pace the platform. "Now, every year there are a few students, or, as I like to call them _whiner babies_ who see fit to question and to complain about their placement. So let's get one thing straight: My word is law, my judgment is final, so there will be _no_ whiner babies."

Coach paused and glared at the group. "Are we clear?"

Soft 'yeses' echoed throughout the gym.

"I said, are we… CLEAR?" His voiced boomed through the open space, toppling over a few students. _Ah, so that's why he's called Sonic Boom. Fitting._

"YES, COACH BOOMER." We all yelled. I didn't want to be deaf for the rest of the day.

Boomer blew his whistle in satisfaction as a ladder dropped down from the platform. "Go-time!"

He eyed the group then casually took off his sunglasses. "You, what's your name?" He gestured towards the kid with an orange fro.

Everyone took a step back from him like he had the plague, "L-L-Larry." He stuttered out, glancing around for someone to help him.

_Poor guy. He never stood a chance._

"Little Larry," Boomer cooed his name, "Get up here."

Larry looked around the group again, and then slowly made his way up to the platform.

"What's humiliating him going to prove? This is so unfair." Hippie girl whispered to Will.

"If life was going to suddenly get fair, I doubt it would happen in high school." Will countered.

I let out a soft snort, causing them both to turn their heads and look at me.

_Whoops didn't mean to let that slip out. _

I casually shrugged my shoulders like I had no idea who did it. They both shared a weird look, and then turned their attention back to the platform where Larry stood.

Larry took off his glasses, folded them, then slid them into his pocket. Without a second thought, he let out a large bellow, flexed, and transformed into a huge rock-giant.

_Woah! Maybe he DOES stand a chance! 'Little Larry' ain't so little!_

Coach Boomer pulled out a remote control from his pocket and looked up at Larry the Giant.

"Car." Boomer pressed a single button and a car dropped down from the ceiling on top of the huge rock monster. He caught it in both hands and held it up no problem.

Coach nodded his head with approval and started writing on his clipboard, "BIG Larry… Hero!"

Larry powered down and climbed off the platform with a large grin on his face, proud of himself.

_Who could possibly follow that? _

Living-highlighter man turned to Will with confidence written all over his face, "So, he's good. But I'm better." He patted his shoulder and ran up onto the platform.

"Did I _say_ you were next?" Boomer glared at him.

"The name's Zach, Coach Boomer."

_Oh so that's his name… I like highlighter-man better. Oh well._

Zach waggled his finger in the Coach's face. "Try not to drop your clipboard."

Zach began to wave his arms together in front of himself, taking deep breaths. Then after his third wave, he clapped and opened his arms out wide with a huge grin on his face.

_I see absolutely nothing. He seemed pretty confident, what happened?_

Boomer tilted his head and squinted his eyes, "Any day now, super star."

Zach made a 'what're-you-talking-about' face, "I'm doing it."

"… Doing what?"

"I'm glowing." Zach responded matter-of-factly seeing no problem with what was happening.

"I don't think so." Boomer paced deliberately around Zach, making him noticeably uncomfortable.

_Not so cocky now, eh?_ _ I wonder if he actually does glow…_

"Well it's easier to see in a dark room." He began to explain quickly, "Turn off these lights, cup your hands around your eyes and look real close-"

"Sidekick." Boomer stated.

Zach closed his eyes and whispered, "Are you sure you don't want to just-"

"SIDEKICK!" Boomer's sound waves knocked Zach off is feet and he flew off the stage, landing on his butt.

_Geez. Harsh. I doubt that was extremely necessary. I think Boomer just likes showing off._

One by one, Coach Boomer called students up to show off their powers. The smart kid with an orange vest melted; another guy had six arms, SIX; a girl turned into a beach ball; there was a dude who had super acid spit; a guy who could shape shift into anyone, including Coach Boomer himself. He was obviously made a hero. The purple girl shape shifted too… but only into a guinea pig.

_All of these powers are pretty freaking cool, honestly. Well, except for the beach ball girl. That's pretty pointless. I guess I'm sort of lucky that even though I received powers that they weren't basically useless. More than half the kids have gone now; I wonder when I'll become his victim…_

"You, blondie, get up here." I refocused my eyes on Coach Boomer. He was just looking down at his clipboard.

_Surely he wasn't referring to me…_

He raised his eyes up from his clipboard and met my green ones, holding my eye contact. "I said get up here. Hustle!"

My eyes grew wide and my fingertips sparked as the group took a step back and cleared a path for me to the stage.

_Did he freaking read my mind?!_

I shuffled my way to the platform, keeping my eyes down. As I climbed up, I heard a few of the students whisper to themselves. None of them knew who I was, so I guess it gives them reason to talk.

"What's your power, blondie?" Boomer asked, still looking down at his clipboard like I wasn't really there.

"Electrokinesis." I replied softly.

"What'd you say?" He still hadn't looked up from his clipboard.

_What could possibly be SO interesting on that freaking clipboard that he can't look at me when he speaks to me? At least show me SOME sort of respect when you're trying to humiliate me. Come on, man!_

My arms tinged with electricity as my agitation grew. "I _said_ electrokinesis."

Boomer kept his eyes trained on his clipboard. "Show me."

I raised my fist towards him in frustration.

_I freaking would if you'd put down your freaking clipboard and freaking look at me you freaking JERK! _

In a flash of white light, a bolt of energy surged out of my raised fist and right into Coach Boomer's clipboard, narrowly missing his face. With a yelp, Boomer dropped the clipboard, letting it clatter onto the floor. Gasps erupted from my audience and one excited whoop escaped Zach's mouth.

Realizing who must've done it, Boomer's eyes fell onto me, giving me a glare that could kill.

_Oh. My. God. What did I just do? Did I really just do that? Mags, you can't just let your emotions effect your powers like that. You almost electrocuted a teacher. On your first day. Great. You're going to get kicked out and then you'll have nowhere to go and-_

Boomer slowly knelt down and picked up the remnants of his clipboard. In the center, a large, ragged circle had been incinerated. He stood back up, bringing the clipboard up to his head. His face fit in the open gap perfectly. Bringing his eyes back to me, I was ready to get shouted off the stage, literally.

A large grin occupied his face, "HERO!"

_… Are you freaking kidding me? I just nearly killed you and you REWARD me for it?_

My eyes tripled in size as everyone began to clap and holler. "W-what? Hero? After what I just did?"

Boomer nodded his head with approval and readily caught the clipboard that fell from the ceiling, writing 'hero' next to my name.

_A clipboard from the ceiling? I guess this happens a lot then…_

"Are you _really_ about to complain about being put on the hero track?"

N-n-no, sir! I got it!" My head nodded vigorously.

"Good." He put his hands on my shoulders, forcibly turned me around, and shoved me forward, causing me to stumble clumsily. "Now get off my platform."

My body trembled as I climbed down the steps onto the gym floor. Everyone was smiling at me, giving me pats on the back; Zach even gave me a fist bump. The bell trilled through the school, signaling it was time to go.

"We'll pick this up right after lunch, starting with YOU." Boomer pointed directly at Will Stronghold.

_I can't wait to see why everyone basically worships the ground he walks on. I hope he's impressive. He must be. He's the son of Commander and Jetstream, after all._

I carried my tray down the rows of tables, eyeing the cafeteria to find a place to sit. I didn't want to sit with a group of strangers, so I made my way over to an empty table. Everyone was acting like it carried a virus or something. They would sit in all the tables around it, but not that one. I hefted a sigh, slung my messenger bag onto the table, and sat down, opening my cool ranch Doritos bag and beginning to munch.

_Why is everyone staring at me like I'm doing something so awful? _I wondered. _Do I have something on my face? Did they hear what I did to Coach Boomer? _

I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone plopped their stuff in the seat across from me and sat down. My green orbs darted up, revealing who the culprit was. He was tan and muscular, with cold black eyes and mid-length dark hair that framed his handsome face. His leather jacket looked well worn and cared for, obviously his favorite article of clothing. He looked at me expectantly.

Realizing I wasn't planning on saying anything, he spoke, his voice somewhat hostile, "Did some moron dare you to sit over here or something?"

I was a bit taken aback. "Uh… No?"

"Are you planning on playing a prank on me? Cause I can assure you," He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, poised like a snake ready to strike, "that won't end well."

I gulped in some air and folded my hands in my lap as my power trickled out of my palms, "Well good thing I'm not here to prank you."

He leaned towards me, placing his elbows on the table and clasping his hands together in front of him, "Then what are you here for? To threaten me? To preach to me about the error of my ways? What do you want?"

"Uh… Well… I was just planning on eating…" I scratched the back of my neck and smiled awkwardly.

His eyebrows rose in surprise as he leaned back again. "Are you a freshman?"

"Y-yeah…" I heaved a sigh and leaned back as well, finally calming down. "Is it that obvious?"

The ends of his mouth tilted up slightly for a second, but went straight just as quickly. "Yeah, considering you're sitting at this table."

"What's wrong with the table?" I countered.

"Nothing is wrong with the table," He sighed, exasperated. "It's just my table."

I quirked my eyebrows, "Your point being…?"

His nose flared. "That no one sits here but me."

_That sounds extremely lonely…_

I leaned forward and gently placed my hands on the table, "Why?"

His eyes glanced down at my hands, then back up. His eyes had softened, but as soon as it happened it was gone. For a split second I thought he was going to tell me why, but boy was I wrong.

He slammed his hands down onto the table, fire filling his eyes. My fingertips lit in response and I quickly brought my hands back, away from the force of his hands. His black eyes lowered to my hands, noticing the sparks, but popped back up within a millisecond. "Do you even know who I am?"

I took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. I didn't want to electrocute him. "No, does it matter?"

Green met black as we stared at each other, silence filling the table. A minute ticked by and he still hadn't responded, so I decided to talk.

"If you're going to be so touchy feely over a freaking lunch table, I'll just find another place to sit. I didn't mean to bug you or add extra stress to your life. I just don't know anyone and this was the only table open. I'm sorry." His jaw tightened slightly, but he didn't respond. I rose from my seat, slung my bag over my shoulder, picked up my tray, and walked off.

_Well. He probably hates me now. God, I didn't even get his name. How did I not get his name? AND I don't have anywhere to sit. First I almost kill my teacher, and then I get into a fight with a stranger, what's next?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the follows and reviews! They really encourage me! I hope this chapter lives up to the others. I'm still not completely confident in my own writing ability yet... But I'm getting there! Please review and follow for more! (:**

**Also I was told that Warren is actually a freshman... Well... In this story he's not. He wasn't really in power placement and everyone already knew so much about him, so I can only assume he's in a higher grade level. Oh well! Too late now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High, only my character, Maggie.**

* * *

As if on cue, the elastic guy from earlier did a stretchy somersault and landed right in front of me, blocking my path.

I tilted my head downwards and tried to go around him, but he just stretched his black and white sleeved arm out and blocked me again. I huffed and brought my head back up, meeting his eyes with mine.

"Wanting to try to scam fifteen dollars from me again?" I asked, feeling impatient after my ordeal.

The kid grinned and shook his head, "Not this time, sweetcheeks."

_Sweetcheeks? Really?_

"Actually, I wanted to congratulate you." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and started walking, taking me along with him.

"Uh… For?"

He smiled even wider, which was a big feat. "Well, for starters, getting away with frying Boomer's clipboard AND being named a hero. That takes some spunk and talent."

_Or an overemotional misfire, but I'll just keep letting him think it was on purpose._

A small, uncomfortable smile played across my lips. "Ha, well, thanks."

"And _secondly_," he continued, still ushering me with his arm, "for having the balls to sit at a table with _that _guy!"

_'That guy'? What's that supposed to mean?_

Before I could respond, we arrived at his intended destination: the 'popular' table. He began to introduce me to everyone. "This is Speedy," gesturing to the chubby guy that helped him out earlier, "This is Penny," pointing over to a beautiful black girl in a cheer uniform, "And of course you've already been introduced to Gwen," giving the student body president a small wave. Finally he turned his body completely towards me, "Oh, and I'm Lash, nice to make your acquaintance." He winked. "Everyone, this, is that Maggie girl who scared the shit out of Coach Boomer!"

Everyone at the table began to laugh and I gave a nervous smile, not knowing what exactly to do at this point. It was a complete accident, after all.

Gwen gave an award-winning smile and gestured towards the seat directly in front of her. "Please, sit down, Maggie! We won't bite!"

_I'm not too sure about that…_

I placed my tray down and dropped my bag onto the floor, sheepishly taking the seat as Lash sat down next to me.

"We heard ALL about what happened in Power Placement!" Penny started.

I felt my power tinge through my legs as my anxiety rose. "Y-you did?"

Gwen let out a melodic giggle. "Of course! The whole school is talking about it!"

_Already? Ugh. News travels fast here. This was the last thing I needed._

Lash threw his arm around me again as he spoke. "I wish I could've seen his face when you zapped that clipboard!"

"I bet it looked like this!" Speedy put on a face of mock-horror and everyone began to laugh except for me. Lash raised his eyebrows at me, so I forced out a small giggle. Satisfied, he smirked and squeezed my shoulders.

"So, we need details." Penny began again, leaning towards me expectantly.

I gave Penny a blank stare.

_I thought they already knew everything that happened during power placement…_

Penny rolled her eyes. "You know, about Warren Peace."

_Should I know who that is?_

I hesitantly grabbed the orange juice off my tray and took a quick sip. "Who's Warren Peace?"

"'Who's Warren Peace?'? Are you serious right now? How could you not know who he is? You were _just_ sitting with him." Penny's shrill voice filled the lunch table as Speedy sniggered to himself.

I ducked my head slightly when the familiar feeling of blush crept across my cheeks. "I didn't even know his name until now, to be honest…"

"You didn't know _Warren Peace_? Where have you been living? Under a rock?" Penny scoffed.

Gwen playfully hit Penny on the arm with a smile. "Come on, Penny, knock it off. You can't blame the poor girl; she's only a freshman."

"Even most freshman know to stay away from him." Penny retorted.

Gwen's warm demeanor quickly became ice cold, making Penny stop mid-laugh and take a huge gulp.

_How did Pretty Miss Pink go from loving student body president to cold villain in .2 seconds? Freaaakkyyy…_

She turned her cold gaze from Penny and settled onto mine, turning back to loving student body president with ease. "Penny's just messing with you, but we should really warn you about that guy over there." She nodded her head towards the dark guy I was sitting with earlier and gave me a look of sympathy. "He's bad news."

Penny, having already gotten over the incident from earlier, decided to jump in. "His mom's a hero and his dad is a super villain that goes by the name Baron Battle."

_Baron Battle? One of the biggest super villains around? Is he really that guy's son? _

I tried to look over my shoulder at Warren, but Lash quickly leaned into my line of vision and squeezed my shoulders again. I gave him a small smile and returned my attention back to Penny.

"So, anyways, Will Stronghold's, you know_ him_ right?, dad, The Commander, busted Warren's father, Baron Battle, just recently." I flicked my sight towards Gwen as a fire erupted behind her eyes, but it quickly extinguished with a grin when she noticed I was watching.

_Why would she be upset about that? The bad guy was put away. Maybe Baron did something that affected her personally?_

Confusion displayed across my features as I looked back at Penny. "Wait, what does that have to do with Warren?"

Penny's mouth dropped as if she couldn't believe I didn't get it. "Uh, HELLOOOOO? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree! Plus he's just not approachable. He gives that 'I'm going to kill you' vibe to anyone and anything that gets near him. I'm surprised you're not scorched right now. He even shoved off Gwen when she offered to let him sit with us. A shame too," Penny licked her lips, "he's a hottie."

"I guess I'm just lucky…" I murmured more to myself than for their benefit.

"Yeah, or stupid." Speedy added, and was promptly punched by Lash.

"_You're _the stupid one, Speedy."

"No, _you_ are."

"That was the lamest come-back you've ever used."

While Lash continued to bicker with Speedy, I looked over my shoulder again at Warren. Our eyes immediately connected

_Was he already staring at me? _

His jaw clenched tightly as his eyes flickered from me to the group I was sitting with then back to me. He seemed conflicted about something, I just didn't know what.

_What could he possibly be upset about? I left him and his table alone._

A loud bell rang throughout the cafeteria and broke through my thoughts. Everyone began to file out and into the hallway. I wrenched my gaze from Warren's and instead met Lash's. His light brown eyes held a hint of an emotion I couldn't quite place as he looked from me to Warren, but it quickly subsided, leaving me somewhat puzzled.

_What was that?_

"So, sweetcheeks, I'm going to walk you back to the gym for the rest of power placement." He stated clearly, already picking up my tray and stretching his arm to place it in the trashcan.

"I think I can walk there by myself." I replied quietly as I picked my bag up off the tiled ground.

"Noooo, I insist." Lash pushed, giving me something resembling a warning stare.

Quickly trying to avoid any sort of conflict, I acted. "Not even going to bother to actually _ask_ me?" I replied teasingly, but inwardly I groaned.

_Is it too much to ask to go under the radar? Why is he so interested in me anyways? _

A cocky smirk spread across his face. "Nah. I was going to walk you even if you outright said no, so why bother?"

_Oh lovely. Might as well just let him. I don't want to start even more of a fuss._

I lugged my bag over my shoulder and sighed. "Okay. Do what you want."

The ever present smirk on his face widened. "I intend to."

We walked side by side towards the double doors leading out into the hallway. I did one last glance behind me. Warren had already gone.


End file.
